Through Tragedy
by mynextlife
Summary: Harry and Luna didn't think they would make it through the loss.  But they may have had a little help.


**Author's Note**: Sorry it has been so long. My zip drive with all my unfinished stories was smashed. It felt like losing a dear friend. I didn't feel like writing for a while. I just got an idea and decided to run with it. I feel it is not my best, but I will claim I'm still in mourning over my loss. Be kind.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled as his eldest son started the graduation procession. Scorpius had been Head Boy and Harry and Luna were very proud. He waved enthusiastically then rolled his eyes when he saw Luna wiping away her tears. More towards the end of the procession was Harry and Luna's other son James. James was the jock and jokester of the family. He was just as smart as Scorpius, but he preferred to focus on Quidditch instead.<p>

Both boys had played Quidditch for their houses, Slytherin Keeper for Scorpius and Gryffindor Chaser for James, but only James was pursuing it as a career. Scorpius was heading into Healer training. Harry had no doubt that they both would do great things.

He glanced at his wife and pulled her closer as she continued to allow tears to flow down her cheeks. Their other son, Alex, was doing his best to distance himself from her, apparently embarrassed by the crying. Harry gave Alex a stern look.

After the class had finally taken their seats, the headmaster began his usual end of year speech. After 10 years of teaching DADA, Harry and the rest of the faculty could probably give the speech verbatim. Harry took up teaching after 10 years with the Aurors, wanting a more safe and secure life for his family. He had been badly hurt on a mission and Luna had nearly had a heart attack. She had actually threatened to leave him and take the children with her.

Harry didn't think that he would survive losing Luna so he agreed to take on the DADA post. They had kept their house in London and Harry would commute to work for the week and be home on the weekends and for the holidays.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Scorpius was announced. He walked across the stage as if he owned it, some innate trait that didn't belong to Harry. He smiled brightly at his parents and began his speech. Harry started tuning out again, since Scorpius had practiced in front of him several times. He looked over at Luna and saw her clutching the only piece of jewelry, besides her wedding band, she has never taken off.

The necklace held her and her first husband's wedding bands. Luna had married Draco Malfoy about a year out of school. Harry and Draco had been in Auror training together for a year and had become good friends. Harry was his best man. Harry had never seen either of them look so happy. They had worked so well in training that they continued as partners.

A year after training, Draco was Harry's best man when he married Ginny. Two years later, Luna announced she was pregnant and Ginny made the same announcement three months later. Harry could look back and smile at how close the four of them had become. They were the godparents for each other's children, Scorpius and James.

Everything fell apart about 6 months after Scorpius was born. Harry and Draco, along with several other teams of Aurors, were on a mission to round up some remaining Death Eaters that had been murdering Muggles. Everything had gone according to plan until the end. Apparently there was a Muggle or Muggle-born member no one knew about, but had extensive knowledge of bomb making.

Harry and Draco had led a group of four others into a building a few of the Death Eaters had escaped to. The next thing Harry knew was he was being thrown across the room and out the window, glass slicing his left leg and arm. Harry and one other Auror were the only ones thrown out of the building. The other four Aurors, Draco included, and the Death Eaters were killed in the fire that engulfed the building.

All that they were able to find of Draco's were his Auror badge and wedding band. The wedding band went on the necklace and the badge was wrapped to be given to Scorpius as a gift today. Harry knew that Draco would be proud of the wonderful man his son had turned into. He also hoped that he would be happy with how Harry had raised him.

Luna had been understandably distraught. Harry had felt tremendously guilty and for nearly a year he had a hard time being around Scorpius. Ginny had insisted that Luna and Scorpius move in with them when it seemed as though Luna was having a hard time taking care of Scorpius. It took Luna nearly a year to return to the person that Harry had known from school.

Harry looked at Scorpius giving his speech and thought that he looked just as Draco had when they had finished school. He was tall, about an inch or so taller than Harry, and had his white blonde hair color. He was all lithe muscle, but gave off an aura of intense strength. He could look at you like you were dirt, but could also be soft and understanding like Luna. Harry had no doubt that he would be wonderful at championing his patients causes while making those in his way feel small and insignificant.

Once he was done with his speech, the Head Girl took the podium to give her speech. Harry glanced around the students sitting to catch James. He looked as though he was listening, but Harry could see he would glance sideways every once in a while. Surprisingly, he was looking at Scorpius. It had taken a while, but those two were now nearly inseparable, even agreeing to share a flat in London. Harry let worry settle in, knowing that those two were usually up to no good.

James must have felt his gaze boring into him, because he turned and flashed a brilliant smile that did nothing to diminish Harry's worry. As he turned back, looking like he was listening, the sunlight filtering into the Great Hall caught the reddish highlights of James' hair, painfully reminding Harry of Ginny. She would have been so proud of all he accomplished.

Once Luna had seemed to come back to herself after Draco's death, Ginny decided to take up Quidditch again. She had not played while pregnant, but had stayed and helped train the team until she gave birth. She had told Harry that she would eventually like to return and he didn't think there would be any problem. James and Scorpius were both over one and Hermione had agreed to watch them while homeschooling them with her children.

Luna had continued to live with them, but had decided to return to work as well, a Healer in St. Mungos Spell Damage ward. They had settled into a nice routine with the boys and it all seemed great for about three months. Tragedy would strike the household again, making Harry wonder if he and Luna were ever meant to be happy. Ginny was playing in her first game since returning and was hit with a Bludger and not looking. She fell from her broom, breaking her neck.

Her neck had been easy to fix at St. Mungos, but the damage to the nerves and the ribs puncturing internal organs had been too much to overcome. She had slipped into a coma, eventually needing magic to keep her vital organs functioning. After a month, Harry had decided to stop the spells keeping her alive, knowing she would not want to live her life like that.

Luna had taken a leave of absence and took care of Harry and the children. Eventually Harry was able to pull himself together and return to work and being a father, now to two boys. It was never spoken about, but when the boys started talking both referred to Harry as dada. Since Scorpius had never really known Draco, Harry was the closest he had to a father. On the flip side, James had known Ginny and had called her mama and Luna, lulu. Scorpius, naturally, called Luna mama. It was fine and no one they knew ever complained or had a comment about it.

After living together for two years, Harry asked to date Luna. She seemed uncertain at first, but he convinced her that he did have genuine feelings for her beyond friendship and their shared grief. They dated for about a year before Harry proposed. The hardest part was explaining to the boys. They had already thought of each other as brothers and didn't quite understand what was going to change. By the time they were five and Luna and Harry married, both thought of Harry and Luna as their parents and didn't understand why there was going to be big ceremony about it.

The only problem that arose from marrying and blending the families was deciding on last names. Harry understood Luna's request to remain a Malfoy while Scorpius was one. So the house was known to the outside world as the Potter's, but it actually contained two Potters and two Malfoys. A year after they were married, Luna gave birth to Alex. She laughed as she realized that she was completely surrounded by men.

Harry and Luna had always been honest about explaining that Scorpius had a different father then James and that Luna was not James' biological mother. It never seemed a problem until the Hogwarts letter came. Something about having it stated in writing that they had different last names had stuck a negative chord in each boy.

It had taken two weeks of constant discussions with the boys by both parents together and separately for things to come back together. It took another week of more talks to get them to be nice to Alex. They had taken out some aggression on him since he was the only child actually related to both Harry and Luna. The summer had been long, but everyone was happy again by the time they sent to boys to school. Since Harry had been teaching there for the past two years, he was able to ride the train and keep an eye on them.

It had not surprised him in the least when Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin and James went into Gryffindor. Harry was surprised to see it take until the summer after their second year before any of Scorpius' friends realized that Harry was his father and James was his brother. All of James' friends had known that his brother was Scorpius, but not the other way around. Scorpius had said that no one asked him about his family. Harry thought it might be because the Malfoy name still held some fear and wondered if they all knew that Scorpius was the last.

In their third year, the boys became as thick as thieves. They seemed to spend every free moment together, mostly studying but an occasional prank would be planned. While inter house unity had seen great strides since the war, it seemed that the close friendship between Scorpius and James encouraged others to do the same. That was probably the greatest thing that Harry was proud of them for, especially since it was not a conscious effort, but just who they were.

Harry was brought out of his thinking when Alex began fidgeting in his seat. He just finished his second year top of his class. Harry was thankful the all their children had taken after their other parent in terms of brains. Draco, Luna and Ginny had all been at the top of their class, while Harry had always struggled. He wondered what Alex would want to do. He had been sorted into Ravenclaw, his love for learning obviously overriding his sometimes reckless behavior.

Harry had never seen anyone want to learn so much without actually looking like he just wanted to get good grades. Hermione had fallen into that category throughout school, but seemed to loosen up a bit once married and with children. Alex simply found everything interesting and wanted to know more about it. At the moment he was fascinated with spell creation. Harry and Luna had to keep an eye on him so that he wouldn't be creating dangerous spells.

"Harry, are you paying attention?" He must have looked lost in thought for Luna to notice. "Of course. They are about to call them forward. I can't believe they are done." Luna dabbed another tear away from her cheek, but she smiled brightly.

"Scorpius Malfoy-Potter"

Harry's jaw nearly slipped off his face as he gaped at Scorpius and then at Luna. Both were smiling brilliantly. Harry looked at James and Alex. They too were smiling, obviously in on the secret. Harry was happy that Scorpius had considered him his father all these years and had held no hard feelings for him wanting to keep the Malfoy last name. They had never discussed the possibility of adding his. Harry felt tears leaking from his eyes.

"When did this happen? Wouldn't I have known?" Luna wiped a few more tears away, shaking her head. "He spoke with me at the beginning of the year about it. He felt bad he had not thought of it before. He waited until he turned 18 in March so that you wouldn't need to be contacted. We went to the Ministry and changed our names." Harry ran his hand through his hair and almost missed it.

Luna tried to hide her laugh as Harry furrowed his brow while replaying what she had just said. "Wait. Both of you?" Harry's bright green eyes stared wide at her. She smiled and nodded her head. "Surprise!" Harry kissed her soundly, eliciting a groan from Alex.

"James Potter"

Harry was distracted from celebrating the name change further as James' name was called. He collected his diploma, waved to his parents and then threw some confetti into the air. Harry and Luna both gasped, knowing it would never be just confetti. The confetti hung in the air a minute and then exploded into colored sparks that showered the rest of the graduates.

The headmaster looked to Harry but he could only shrug, not knowing that that was going to happen. Luna let out a relieved sigh upon seeing that was all they were going to do. "That boy is going to be the death of me. I hope he and Scorpius don't destroy their new flat within the week." Harry laughed and placed a kiss on her head.

"Dad, Mom!" Harry and Luna were finally able to find one of their children. "James!" He gave them each a hug. "Congratulations, son. Where is Scorpius?" James looked behind him as if he thought Scorpius was right there. "I lost him."

"James, please tell me that you are not planning anything more spectacular than that little display just now." James put on his best innocent face, but Luna was not fooled. "Mom, don't you trust me?" Luna gave him a look that clearly said she didn't trust him one bit. "Where is Seth? He will make sure you stay in line." James actually lost some color in his face and began searching for Seth.

Harry and Luna had been surprised when James had told him he preferred men to women, but they wanted him happy. He and Seth began dating at the beginning of the year and Luna instantly fell in love with him. Harry viewed him cautiously, as he did with everyone his sons chose to date. Even Scorpius' girlfriend was given the same indifferent treatment for a while.

After six months, Harry found Seth to be a good influence on James. It helped that he was in Slytherin and Scorpius liked him. Seth grounded James while, according to Scorpius, James gave Seth the opportunity to be more carefree. Seth and Scorpius were going to be in Healer training together.

Scorpius finally found his parents, but was somewhat nervous to see his dad. He knew Harry would be happy about the name change but he was still nervous. "Mom, Dad!" James rolled his eyes at the nervousness rolling off of his brother. "Scorpius, congratulations. Excellent speech." Scorpius hugged his mom. "Thanks. Dad helped." Harry hugged him. "You did great son."

"Thanks dad. Are you alright with the name change? Is it a good surprise?" Harry had seen a similar look of uncertainty on Scorpius' face only once, but on Draco when he asked Harry if he thought Luna would say yes to marrying him. "It's the best surprise. I'm very happy. Thank you. You do know that you are still my son even without the name, right?" Scorpius blushed slightly. "I know. I just wanted you to know that I was proud to be your son as well."

Harry hugged him again and let a few tears fall. He couldn't be happier. The road to this moment may not have been easy or pleasant, but he had nothing to complain about. "Let us go and celebrate. James, is Seth joining us?" James shook his head. "He is heading out with his family. He will be coming over to the party grandma and grandpa are having."

Harry looked to Scorpius. "Is Emily joining us?" Scorpius blushed again. He and Emily had only been dating a few months. She was a year behind him and in Ravenclaw. Scorpius was very private about the girls he dated, something Harry had seen with Draco as well. Scorpius told them enough about it to satisfy their parental need, but was closed mouth about everything else. "Are you sure, dad?"

Luna knew that this girl was more serious than the others. Her son was never overly nervous about having them spend time with his girlfriends. James had said that Scorpius seemed pretty serious about her, even reluctant to go on double dates with James. "Scorpius, we would love to have her join us. She is lovely. Now go and get her." He nodded at Harry and then jogged off to find her.

* * *

><p>"I told you it would be fine. Why do you always have to assume the worst? It's lucky that Scorpius is half Luna. He would be pessimistic all the time. I do like that Emily, though." Draco glared as best as he could since he wasn't solid. "At least my son is not the cause of the troublemaking."<p>

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No he just lets James pull him along. Be nice." Draco put his arm around her and squeezed. "Fine. It did turn out well. Everyone is happy. That is all we hoped for. Now, is there any reason to return again?" Ginny sighed and Draco could imagine a few tears might fall if it was possible.

"I suppose not. We did everything we needed. Will we be returning when it is their time to join us?" Draco smiled. "That would be nice, but not too soon. I miss Luna terribly, but I'm not ready for her to join me." Ginny nodded in agreement and then took his hand to lead him away, both disappearing on the next gentle breeze.


End file.
